I'll Join You Soon
by Junjou-DeathNote
Summary: Something inside of Daryl suddenly shattered. Whether it was his heart, his sanity or his will to live, Daryl didn't know... Rated M for mentions of lemon and some swearing... And this is a tragedy for a reason...


Random oneshot because I wanted to write something a little sad for once. :( Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead

* * *

With his crossbow slung behind his back and about a dozen squirrels hanging from his waist, Daryl Dixon was walking back to camp. He surprised himself that he caught this many squirrels, when he wasn't that focused. Yesterday night with Glenn was simply amazing he kept flashbacking to it, Glenn's desperate whimpers and yelps, hot skin rubbing against each other, sweat rolling of their bodies and heavy breathing. The way Glenn's back arched when he came, his eyes half-closed and a lustful cry in his throat, it turned Daryl on, made him want to come. What Daryl loved the most was how Glenn kept repeating his name over and over, it gave Daryl a sense of dominance, like Glenn was the only thing he could control in this world turned upside-down.

Daryl and Glenn hooked up a few months before the apocalypse. He met Glenn while he was on the job, delivering pizzas.

He was just passing through when he heard Glenn scream. The boy was getting beaten up and mugged by some low-life thugs in an alleyway in a bad part of town. So why did Daryl help him? It wasn't his responsibility if Short Round can't take care of him. But hearing the boy scream pulled Daryl in. Maybe it was pity, love, or wanting to fight, hell, Daryl doesn't even know why he did it, but he saved Glenn. The boy was so happy and swore to make it up to him. He kept visiting Daryl's apartment and kept pestering him that he finally just let him in to 'pay his debt.'

Eventually they fell in love with each other and started going out. Daryl couldn't help but snort. Who knew that Daryl Dixon, the toughest bad-ass you never want to come across, fell in love with the soft pizza-delivery boy? Love's a crazy bastard, but it did make a damn good choice.

They were planning to move in with each other before the world went to hell. Daryl was separated from his boyfriend during the beginning of all this shit, and had to depend on Merle. Merle wasn't the best brother, but he's all Daryl had, his mom and dad both dead. But Daryl never told Merle about Glenn, if Merle knew about Glenn, he's kick his ass, or worse, kick Glenn's ass.

So when Daryl saw Glenn at the quarry, he didn't know what to do. Merle was there, watching, so he couldn't greet his lover who he thought injured or lost or dead. He was pretty damn lucky when Glenn asked him to go to Atlanta for some supplies.

"I missed you so much." Glenn choked out while he was driving. Daryl stared at him. "I thought, I thought you were dead or eaten up or something, I was so worried!" He sniffled.

Daryl scoffed lightly, "You got some nerve thinking I'd die that easily!" Glenn gave him a quick, relieved smile before setting his eyes on the road.

"We have to be careful around Merle, he'll cause some shit if he finds out about us." Daryl warned.

Glenn sighed. "I know, I know."

He parked the car outside the city. Before Glenn could get out Daryl grabbed his chin and planted a firm kiss on the boy. He broke it off and gave the shocked boy a shove. "Let's go Korea, times wasting."

Apparently Merle wasn't such a big problem for the couple after he went missing. Of course Daryl was angry that he was left behind, fuck, it was his brother! His only family! But how could he remain angry at his boyfriend? He was crying his eyes out apologizing repeatedly. Daryl had to forgive, hell, now it's easier to make out with Glenn. And it was easier not having Merle around, Daryl doesn't have to clean up after the shit he causes.

Daryl snapped out of his memory s he heard a rustling it the forest. He pulled out his crossbow, advancing forward quietly. He peeked out from behind the tree. His heart stopped beating.

It was Glenn, his back against a tree. His forehead shimmered with sweat and his eyes were dull and tired. He was staring upwards, looking directly at something, or someone. Daryl raised his crossbow and stretched his neck to see what had Glenn cornered.

Daryl's eyes widened at the sight of Merle. His brother was alive! He was standing in front of Glenn, his usual smirk plastered on his face. Daryl saw that his left hand was nothing but a stump now. His right hand however, seemed very much intact as it held a pistol aimed at his Asians forehead.

Without thinking Daryl head-butted Merle, knocking him off his feet. Both Glenn and Merle gaped at the sight of Daryl.

"What the hell little bro? What are you doing?" Merle demanded fire in his eyes.

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell are you doing, about to shoot his brains out?" Daryl roared, his crossbow pointing at Merles heart.

Merle glared at Glenn. "This chink won't mind a bullet through his head, and so will you! It's just a chink! Relax-"

Daryl punched Merle in the face. Merle fell again, now angrier than ever. Daryl; was fuming too as he rounded up on his brother.

"I love that 'chink,' Merle, and he's not even Chinese, he's Korean, dumbass!" He kicked Merle in the ribcage. Merle grabbed his ankle and yanked to the ground. His nasty-smelling breath wacked Daryl's nostrils.

"You're in love with _that?_ " Merle motioned to the sweaty-looking Glenn. "What the fuck's wrong with you? He's an Asian and a guy! Are you turning homo on me?"

Daryl knew he can't escape Merles grasp, but he's been in enough fights with his brother to know how to beat Merle. He kneed Merle in the stomach, causing him to loosen his grip on Daryl. During that window of opportunity, he grabbed his crossbow which had fallen down and whack his older brother in the head with the dull end. He pushed Merle off, who was staring to lose consciousness and whacked him again and again. He hit him repeatedly until something wet and hot pulled him away.

Glenn was grasping Daryl's pants, his head buried in the bottom of his shirt. He mumbled something but Daryl couldn't understand. He pulled Glenn to his feet and looked into his eyes. They were bloodshot.

"What did this son-of -a-bitch do to you?" Daryl growled softly.

Glenn shook his head. "No, no, it wasn't Merle, it wasn't Merle!" His voice was dry and raspy.

Daryl tipped his head to one side, "Then why are you all sweaty and hot? What's going on?"

Glenn sobbed a bit, his head pressed into Daryl's chest. "I was out scavenging the forest by myself earlier this morning. I was just walking, when out of nowhere, a walker attacked me. I tried to defend myself, but it knocked the knife out of my hands. Then Merle came out of nowhere and saved me."

"He saved you?" Daryl said disbelievingly. "The bastard nearly shot you! Why would he save you?"

"I don't know!" Glenn cried. "He came out and took down the walker. Then he noticed that I..."

"What? What the hell did he notice, Glenn? That you're an Asian?"

Glenn shook his head and slowly pushed away from Daryl. With shaky hands, he pulled up his sleeve. Daryl gasped as the entire world shook around him. "No! No!"

Daryl threw his squirrels against a tree. He slammed his crossbow onto the ground. He kicked up leaves in frenzy, screaming how life's a bitch. The one thing in his life he thought he had some power over was all stolen from him in one fucking moment. Glenn trembled as Daryl continued his rampage. Daryl eventually sizzled down and grabbed Glenn's wrist. A piece of skin was bitten off of his lower arm, dried blood caking around the wound.

"I'm so sorry!" Glenn cried, "Merle wanted to put me down!"

"And you were going to let him! What about me? What happened about telling me, dumbass?"

Glenn didn't answer, he just kept sobbing. Daryl looked from Merle to Glenn. He sighed, gently grabbing his boyfriend's sweaty arm and looked at his bite. He closed his eyes, hoping to wake up from this messed up nightmare.

"Daryl, please... Can you shoot me?"

Daryl would've slapped Glenn silly if he weren't in such an emotional state. He stared at him in shock. "You know I can't do that to you." He whispered. "I'd never do that to you."

"You have to! I don't want to be a walker! I just want to die!" Glenn exclaimed. "I just want to die, and not come back eating you or anyone! Please Daryl..."

"Shut up!" Daryl yelled, louder than expected. "There's no way in hell I'll shoot you, there's got to be a way, you hear me?" Daryl was panting now, his entire body trembling. Glenn eyed him then softly hugged him.

"I'm sorry for asking you; of course you can't do it. I'm an idiot." He chuckled and kissed him lightly on the cheek before he began stumbling away.

"Where are you going?" Daryl asked.

"I'm going to camp, they'll help me."

Daryl got up and pulled Glenn backwards, causing the kid to fall on his back. "You stupid or something? You're not going to die! Why can't you stop put and let me think of a solution-"

"There's no solution Daryl, I'm going to die. Remember Jim? Amy? The stuff Jenner showed at the CDC? Daryl... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but..." Glenn trailed off, salty drops sliding down his cheeks. Daryl finally snapped. He broke down. He fell to his knees beside Glenn. A lone tear seeped out of his eye.

"This is bullshit!" Daryl hissed. Glenn staggered towards him and hugged him, his fingers combing his hair. For a perfect moment, Glenn held Daryl in his arms as gently as they would before the apocalypse, when it was just them and no walkers.

A long time passed before Daryl could get himself together. He wiped away the tear, and stopped himself from shaking. Glenn had stopped running his fingers through his hair but still lightly held him. "Get off." Daryl muttered, refusing to look like a pussy. Glenn didn't react. "Hey, are you listening?" Daryl pushed Glenn off. He slid off him and fell to the ground. Daryl's eyes widened and he felt his heart aching.

"No! No! No!" He screamed as he shook Glenn furiously. But he couldn't ignore the glaze in his eyes, the way his body peacefully laid on the ground, no movement at all, the smell of death was starting to engulf around his lover.

"No, he can still be saved... He can still be saved..." Daryl pushed down on his chest, trying to imitate the thing people do to someone who lost consciousness, but Daryl didn't know how to properly do it, and it seemed too late. Daryl put his ear to Glenn's chest. There wasn't a beat.

He wasn't beating.

He was gone.

**Gone.**

Something inside of Daryl suddenly shattered. Whether it was his heart, his sanity or his will to live, Daryl didn't fucking know, all he knew that the biggest part of his world had just vanished before him.

"Fucking dumbass! Why the hell did you die on me? Why in front of me! In my fucking arms!Why the hell did you leave me? Stupid asshole!" Daryl cursed, gripping Glenn closer. He hugged the lifeless body, hoping to feel some warmth. But he was as cold and pale as snow. Daryl trembled. _He can't !be dead, he can't be!_

As Daryl held him he stroked his face. He'll never see that smile. He'll never hear his laugh. He'll never hear his voice or look into his beautiful eyes. He'll never hear those sweet words, 'I love you.' Why did this happen, why Glenn? Why? All he wanted was to be with Glenn, but the stupid walkers got him! _The walkers... wait a minute!_

He got up, carrying Glenn's body. _No way am I putting him down, but there's no way I'll let him eat Merle._ Merle was still unconscious on the ground. Even if the shit-head was going to shoot Glenn, he couldn't let Glenn eat him when he comes back.

He dragged Glenn's body far away from the quarry, far way from Merle until his legs felt like noodles. It was nearly night time. He gently placed his lover beside him and lied down next to him. He watched the moon rise. And to think, yesterday he was having the time of his life screwing Glenn in the small, cramped tent. He continued to stare into the stars.

Glenn stirred beside him, slowly getting up.

_Is this actually the right thing to do?_

Daryl didn't move, just kept staring upwards.

_Will the group miss me? What about Merle?_

Glenn moved on top of Daryl, leaning towards him.

_It's too late now, I have to do this_... _But will I regret it?_

Daryl closed his eyes, chuckling to himself.

_Only one way to find out._

He knew that he'd be joining Glenn soon.

* * *

In the end Merle regained consciousness and went back to the group. He told them what happened and screamed for them to get Daryl. They sent a search-party immediately. They found Daryl and Glenn, side by side as they both walked along the riverbed, bite-marks mirroring each other's arm, like perfect symmetry. Even though they were walkers, it was odd, for a moment they didn't at like roaring pieces of flesh trying to gnaw at them, they actually looked peaceful and calm in each other's presences as they simply walked beside the calm river with one another. They sadly put them down and buried them next to each other.

At least Daryl got his wish, to join Glenn.


End file.
